Gayfriend
by strawberriesandtangerines
Summary: Mikan Sakura, had been in love with Natsume Hyuuga since middle school. Now that she's in her last year in high school, she decided to finally confess to him but she thought that Natsume was a gay! What will happen now! Full Summary inside.


**Gayfriend**

Mikan Sakura had been in love with Natsume Hyuuga since middle school. Now that they are already in high school, she decided to confess her love for the boy before it's too late but a twist happened in her life. She accidentally picked up Natsume's wallet and she took a peak at it only to see Ruka's picture and when she went to where he is, he saw him kissing Ruka?! What will happen now?! Will she accept his true self or will he fight for her love?

**Chapter 1 – I'm in love with a what?!**

"Granny, grany! Tell us a story!" A girl with a teddy bear on her left hand said to her grandma

"Please granny!" A boy beside the little girl said

"Okay, come sit here my little ones." Granny patted the floor and opened a book. The children did what Grandma said and sat in front of her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Once upon a time…on a far away kingdom, there came a beautiful princess who's name is Princess Juliet." Granny narrated

"Romeo, romeo, where art thou Romeo?!" Juliet cried for her prince and there came a man on a white horse.

"Romeo?!" She looked at the man as he approached her..

"Romeo? Who the heck is that?! I'm Shriek!" the green man said pointing to himself

"ya serious?! Sheesh, then get ya freackin ass off here! Ya not even mah hommie! Dude, ya see, I'm only waitin' for mah boo! And that'z Romeo mah man!" she said with an African-American accent

"Whatever lady." With that Shriek left

Princess Juliet signed and looked at the stars!

"Oh my Romeo…Get your ass here now or you're a dead man!!! Hear me Romeo?!" She yelled at no one

"Hey there." A handsom guy greeted

Juliet looked at him and she started to grin.

"Tell me you are Romeo!!!" she eyed him with admiration

"Umm..no..I'm Edward Culllen." He raised a brow at her

"Who cares? You are hot enough for me!!! Take me with you!!!" She jumped from the balcony and into Edward's arms.

"Halt!!!" a man with a sword said

"Ah…If it isn't Romeo." Juliet said with a bored tone

"How there thou steal my lady?" Romeo pointed his sword to Edward

Edward smirked and threw Juliet away "If you want a fight then so be it!"

Then a battle with Edward and Romeo began. They fought till one of them falls to the ground. Romeo was killed by Edwards bite and in the end, Princess Juliet married Spiderman and they live happily ever after in wonderland.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The End." Granny closed the book and looked at the children and she saw an angry boy and an annoyed girl with a gun on her hand pointing it on Granny's forehead

"Hey you old hag, that was Lame!!! Tell us the real story or I'll blow your head!!!" The girl said with fury in her eyes

"Okay okay!!! Jee, kids these days." Granny immediately opened the book and started telling the story.

_(P.S. this will be 3__rd__ person view, you know something like Granny will be narrating and she's like talking to you? Hehehe, it's quite hard to explain.)_

Here we are at Alice Academy, a school who's protected by the government. They have a high quality education, a luxurious facilities and tight security. You don't have to be a genius to get in this prestigious school, all you need is an alice. What is an alice anyway? Alice is another way of calling a supernatural powers, the students and also the teachers here all posses special powers, like flying, transporting, walking through walls, reading minds and more.

We see little kids playing dodge ball, one of the famous games in the academy. Kids use there alice to play the fly to dodge the ball, some teleport and some are just plainly being stupid, not so sure if why they are here.

"HELP!!!" A kid suddenly yelled as he runs around in circle, his body was on fire and the people around him are just panicking. Anyway, that's not our business now does it? Why are we even on the Elementary division? Let's change the scene to the High school division where our true story begins.

We can see a 17 yr old brunette sitting under a tree. She looks sad for some unknown reason; she's usually not like this. She was cheerful, friendly, and sweet and she always has this big smile on her face that'll make almost everyone at her smile back. Beside her was he ultimate best friend Hotaru imai, she's calm, collected and smart. She seems cold in the outside but in the inside she cares a lot for those she loves, like her best friend, Mikan.

"Who died?" Hotaru suddenly said looking at her best friend

"Cookies." She replied, obviously her mind was somewhere else

_**-BAKA BAKA BAKA-**_

Mikan got thrown away from the huge impact of Hotaru's famous baka gun that's especially made for idiots like Mikan.

"HOTARU!!!!" Mikan cried as she touched the 3 bumps on her forehead

"You're not listening to me. Your mind is on somewhere else." The inventor said with her monotone voice

"I'm sorry Hotaru." The brunette sat beside her

"It's about Hyuuga, isn't it?" Hotaru eyed her friend with her poker face

"H-how'd you know?!" Mikan exclaimed staring at her friend with surprise

"Because I'm your friend." She flashed her friend a small smile

This touched Mikan's heart making her want to cry.

"Before you cry, do you plan on doing anything?" Hotaru asked wiping out the snot on her friend's nose with a tissue

"Nah, I'm glad as long as he still talks to me." Mikan smiled at her friend

"I think it's better if you confess. We're going to graduate from high school soon and we'll be out of this academy. You'll never know…maybe this is your last chance." With that, Hotaru stood up, dusting her skirt and started to walk a way. Mikan stared at her friend's retreating back as her words rang into her mind.

Mikan had been walking around the academy for sometime now not knowing where she'll be going. Her mind wasn't with her, she was busy thinking about Hotaru's words.

'_Should I confess or not? Hmmmm…She's right, this might be my last chance. What if after 10 years, I'll see him again only finding out that he's already married?!' _

She was too busy thinking on what to do that she accidentally bumped into someone making her lose her balance. She was about to fall to the ground but a strong arm caught her. She looked at the person and much to her surprise, it wasn't your ordinary savior…it's the infamous fire-caster, Natsume Hyuuga, Alice Academy's no. 1 heartthrob.

Their eyes met as they stare at each other. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, getting drowned by the sensation. They keep staring each other as Mikan stood up.

"B-be ca-reful." Natsuem said still not getting his arms off her waist as he continues to stare at her lovely auburn orbs

"Y-yeah…t-thanks." Mikan murmured, she still kept her eyes on his captivating crimson orbs

They stayed in that position of a while. Mikan blushed deepred almost the same color as Natsume's eyes as she realized that his arms was still on her waist.

"Y-you're a-arms" she said slowly, stammering

"Ah! Sorry!" he immediately took his arms off her

"Ah..yeah, it's okay." Came her reply

"Yeah…bye." With that Natsume hastily walked away

Mikan stared at his fading figure. She could still feel his warmth and her heart was still beating fast. She breathed in and out heavily and closed her eyes.

'_Stupid! What was that about?! The atmosphere was so odd!!! Gaaaaah! Maybe he's getting uncomfortable being with me?! No! He might hate me now!!!' _

She opened her eyes and let out a sigh. She was about to walk away when she noticed a wallet on the floor. She picked it up and examined it.

"Could it be Natsume's?" she asked herself

She took a peak and she was shock on what she saw. I was Ruka's picture, on his wallet!

'_Why would Natsume has Ruka's picture?' _She thought deeply about it and a image of Natsume being a gay popped into her mind. "NOOOOO!" she screamed with horror. Everyone gave her a strange look. She smiled with embarrassment as she walks away.

"Stupid!" a raven-haired guy said punching a tree

"What's wrong Natusme?" a blond-haired boy asked as he sit on a rock which makes him taller than his friend

'_The atmosphere between us wasn't normal! It was odd! What happened?! Why did I become stiff the moment I had her on my arms?! Gaaah! He might think that I'm perverted again! She really hates me!'_

"It's nothing." Natsume said and faced Ruka

Ruka only looked at his friend with concern on his eyes.

"Dude, you got something on your eyebrow." Natsume pointed a sticky thing on his friend's brow. Ruka touched it and tried to take it off but it won't get off.

"What is this?!" Ruka pulled it but still no lucky

"I'll do it." Natsume leaned closer the thing off

If you look at thescene from another angle you might think that they are kissing and that's what Mikan actually saw.

'_No, I'm sure he's not that kind of guy. He have Ruka's picture because he's his friend. Yes that's right!' _Mikan thought and smiled

She was looking for Natsume. She looked too her left and there he saw what she was looking for.

"Nat-" she was cut-off from a horrible scene. Natsume was kissing Ruka?! She can't believe her eyes. So it was true, Natsume, really is a gay!!! She could feel her heart break as tears started to fall from her eyes. Natsume even tilted his head sideways, making it look like a French kiss. Mikan can no longer take the scene that she run away crying.

"Thanks dude!" Ruka smiled and patted his friend's back as Natsume threw the thing away

"Hnn…" Came Natsume's reply

"I think I saw Mikan standing there." Ruka said changing the topic as he points to a place where Mikan was standing earlier

"Who cares?!" Natsume replied coldly

'_Wonder what she wants.' _ The raven-boy thought

Mikan was on her room crying her eyes out. She has been sobbing for hours and hours until it was midnight. Okay, I was joking it wasn't midnight; It was only for a few minutes. Anyway, she took Natsume's wallet on her pocket and opened it. She stared at Ruka's picture and frowned.

'_I'm in love with a GAY!!!' _ Mikan cried out

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's it for now. I still have a world to save." Granny closed the booked and flied away. The two kids just looked at the fading figure of grandma.

"Old hag." The boy said

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hehehe, that's it ^^ Hope you like it ^^ I'll update really soon!!! Well take care!**


End file.
